


冤枉

by Tallying123



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallying123/pseuds/Tallying123
Summary: Love makes any man weak.





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Fan bingbing is the OC - Raven Alexander

\---

Raven heard screams and cries from her fallen city, she was on her hands and knees looking up at the black sky feeling ash fall on her dirty skin. 

"Father!" She yelled, Raven's voice was almost gone from crying and trying to find her father in the crowds of screaming people.

Raven run the streets of her city trying to find her only family but she knew it was too late, something happened to him and she knew it. She fell to her knees tried of running, Raven looked back down at the street and saw blood coming from under hands. People made their way pass her with belongings and family members, the only way out were ships at the palace near her home, but the ships could hold so many. Raven knew she couldn't make it in time now, but she hoped...

She remembered waking up and her father going to work at a flower shop, a few hours later the first attack happened. Raven saw buildings fall and screams, she knew she had to find her father before anything else. But as Raven got deeper into the city the more the attacks happened...

They were coming from the sky and it kept coming. She had no idea why her city was being attack, maybe it was the rebels...

Raven had heard stories of groups going against the The Empire, she didn't know why. The Empire protected her city, there was no reason for them to do this, the rebels Raven thought had a reason to do this. To send a message, 'why me' she thought.

"Father" She yelled again.

Ash, blood and other such things were on Raven. She lost track on long she was on the ground or searching for her father, she closed her eyes and felt tears running down her face, it made her face burn and eyes red. This is how she died, "father" Raven whispered crying.

Raven looked up again seeing her city, the streets were empty for the few who couldn't get to the ships - they were yelling about the pain. Raven looked down again and pushed herself up with her bare feet dirty, "Father!" She yelled again into the empty streets. 

Raven started to walk in pain, "Please" She whispered walking the streets filled with ash. 

It seemed like snow, it seemed peaceful. 

She looked down the side streets seeing if there was anyone, "Father" She yelled again.

Raven looked down a side street and saw a man walking again.

"Father" She whispered rushing over. 

Raven felt her feet wanting to give up, she pushed herself to get closer, the man was wearing a white cape and was ready to leave.

"No!" She yelled falling to her scarped knees, "Please" Raven yelled into the ground crying.

The man stopped and turned, "Poor girl" He said rushing over, "My father, have you seen him?" Raven looking at his cape as the man stopped in front of her, "What does he look like" He asked kneeing down.

"I-I" She said starting looking at him, "What's your name darling" He asked garbing her hands, "Please" Raven said crying garbing him, "I have you Darling" The man said getting up with her in his arms.

"My father please" Raven whispering into his chest, "I have you now" He whispered, Raven closed her eyes with tears warming her face.

"請" Raven whispered before blacking out


	2. 绝地

Raven felt warmth after slowly waking up, she opened her dyed out eyes due to crying and looked at the well she was facing, it was of course dark gray and then she turned her face up to see the window to where Raven was. 

"No, no, no" She said pushing the blankets away, Raven rushed to the window seeing her planet half destroyed and small ships leaving.

Raven remembered the man she rushed too, had he found her father? Raven had a thousand questions racing through her mind as she looked at the window, Raven turned around after a few minutes of thinking and looked at her room. It was small, there was the bed, a dresser then two doors - which Raven guessed that one led to a bathroom and one led to the rest of the ship. Or whatever she was on, Raven looked at her legs which had healed in the time she was here, there were many cuts and other things on Raven's body. She looked around and walked to the main hallway door, she was hungry and no idea what was happening, she pulled open the door seeing a hallway. It was empty with some robots going pass, "Hello" She called out walking out a little, Raven was shoe-less and wearing long black pants and a simple matching shirt with her long hair covering must off it.

Raven walked slowly to the middle of the hall to see were either side lead too, she looked to the right seeing the end of the hall.

Raven walked towards the end of the hall seeing if anyone was there, she felt the ground shake behind her as she started walking. Raven felt a dark force coming towards her, "Stay where you are" Someone called behind her.

She slowly turned seeing an army of black suited stormtroopers aiming her guns at her, "I just want to know where I am" She called out to them, "What does it look like" Called out the same stormtrooper.

"She's awful dumb for a jedi" One said quietly in the back, Raven looked in the back, "I'm sorry" Raven said quietly as well putting her hand up.

"Are we sure she's the one" Said the same one in the back, "Run" She threaten them, "What are you going to do about it" Said the leader getting ready to shoot.

Raven's eyes went black, "This" She said, the trooper shot.

Raven lifted her hand to stop it then pushed it back to hit the main trooper.

"Run" Raven yelled at this pointed with the main trooper dead. 

\----

Krennic was looking at some computers, "Sir" Said a lower officer rushing in to his side.

Krennic didn't his pull his attention to the young man, "What" He asked in an annoyed voice, "The young wo-" The officer starting but got cut off but men screaming.

He turned to face the door seeing the stormtroopers run and scream, with some getting lifted up and being run into the wall. Krennic looked at the nearly empty room with everyone looking at him in fear, "Stay here" He said turning back to the hallway. 

Krennic entered the hallway seeing Raven standing in the middle of the hallway in the middle of force choking a stormtrooper, "Raven" He yelled walking to her. 

Raven pulled her attention to Krennic as he closer, Raven let go of the stromtrooper and eyes went white. She fell to her arms with the stromtrooper falling too, Krennic arrived of the young woman kneeing to her as Raven was catching her breathe. 

Krennic's cape covered most of Raven, she looked up. Raven pushed Krennic away and got up, "Where the hell am I" Raven asked.

Krennic stood up and started to walked down the hall as Raven watched him, he turned and looked down.

"Follow me" He shouted down to her.

Raven looked back to the fallen stromtroopers then turned back, Krennic started walking again. Raven rushed to the order man and walked behind him, "Where's my father" Raven asked looking around at the empty hall, "half your planet was destroyed and half a million people are somewhere in space we're trying our best Raven" Krennic replied.

"Where am I" She asked, "leaving" Krennic replied to another qustion.

"Leaving?" Raven said.

"The Empire was too late saving your planet" Krennic telling her as he stopped and faced her.

"The rebellion has a weapon, they found your planet and well" Krennic telling her.

Of course he was lying, The Empire was working on this weapon and Raven's planet was the first to be it's subject. It was under the Empire's watch so it would be easier to put the blame on the Rebellion, "Then I found you" Krennic added as he turned back and started walking.

"How long have you known" He asked about Raven being a jedi, "My mother was one, she tried to teach me but she passed when I was young" Raven told him.

"Ah!, that's why you can't control it" Krennic said.

Raven looked at the ground and didn't anything and so did Krennic. He stopped after another 5 minutes, "This is you" He turned, Raven looked up and saw her room.

"Thank you" She whispered walking to the door, Krennic garbed her arm before she reached it, "I'll get you a teacher, if you need one" Krennic told her.

"No thank you" She replied pulling her arm back, Raven reached her door as Krennic started to leave.

"You can get me dinner" She called out to him.

He smiled, "I'll do that" Krennic said turning to face Raven, "One last thing" Raven called to him in the doorway.

"Yes" He said.

"How do you know my name" She asked.

"You are a jedi" Krennic answered then he turn to leave Raven in the doorway.

"I am a jedi" She said to herself.


End file.
